


The Claw

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Shepard watches Zaeed play the claw game, and he wonders why he's so into it.





	The Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Quick preorder commission for Zaeed/M!Shep fluff!

Shepard found Zaeed by the claw machine again. He hadn’t been looking for him so he was surprised to find Zaeed at all. The merc wore an old pair of jeans - the back of his cuff was starting to rip - a leather jacket, and a snug white shirt with a hole in the collar. The casual clothes meant he wasn’t planning to go to the Arena later. He was just out and about, and killing time at the claw machine.

Or had he come just for the machine? Shepard wasn’t certain.

Shepard approached Zaeed. “Hey.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re still doing this.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m not giving you credits for it.”

Zaeed didn’t look away as he said, “I’m man enough to pay for my own addictions, Shepard.”

“Addiction? Already?”

Zaeed drew away to give Shepard a grin as he replied, “I’m an all-in kind of guy.”

Shepard smiled back. “I think I knew that about you.”

The claw dropped the flashing shape. “Fuck!” Zaeed said. “God damn.”

“That was my fault,” Shepard said.

“You’re god damn right it was. If you’re going to stick around, shut up.”

“You mean don’t distract you with my good looks and charm,” Shepard said.

Zaeed didn’t look away as he said, “Every time I see you, you’re wearing that sweater. When do you wash it?”

“That’s classified,” Shepard said.

Zaeed made a noise to give the illusion that he was listening, but Shepard knew him well enough to know he wasn’t. He watched Zaeed working the machine. Shepard would admit he was a little jealous of the attention it got, and he was curious about what part of it really drew Zaeed in. Zaeed was a sniper, precision was a big part of his skillset, but he still struggled. Sure, it was a hard game, and Shepard didn’t doubt part of it was a scam, which was why he wondered what made Zaeed stick with it.

Not that Zaeed was the type to admit defeat easily. And he was stubborn.

Still, Shepard watched him. Zaeed was in his own little world, with just him, the claw game, and the glass wall keeping him from just reaching out and grabbing the prizes himself. He watched Zaeed’s good eye dart between the claw and the prize, and then he checked the other prizes around it.

Zaeed didn’t have depth-perception. The game would look flat to him. With enough practice he could snipe and shoot without difficulty, but this was a new playing field for him to learn on. Maybe Zaeed was embarrassed because he couldn’t complete the game as easily as he thought he should, or maybe Zaeed just liked the challenge of learning how he could work it. Either way, Shepard loved the determination.

Shepard smiled to himself. This stubborn asshole. Shepard hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Zaeed’s jeans and pulled him a bit closer. Zaeed cursed under his breath. “If you keep fucking me up, I’m going to ask for credits.”

“Hey, I love that you’re doing this,” Shepard said.

“Don’t be dumb.”

Shepard pulled him a bit closer while Zaeed kept his hands firmly on the controls. They didn’t really talk about it. Shepard’s relationship with Zaeed wasn’t out in the open. Neither of them went out of their way to hide it or anything, but the press just hadn’t picked up on it. He knew there were countless reports of Shepard maybe-dating the second human Spectre. Zaeed was confident, sure, but Shepard doubted that Zaeed liked hearing about how some other person would be perfect for his boyfriend.

He and Zaeed ate dinner out together, had coffee together, and played the Armax Arsenal countless times alone. And there wasn’t a single rumour about them as a couple. He didn’t know if it bothered Zaeed, but it pissed him off. He wanted everyone to know this handsome old merc took care of the galaxy’s hope against the Reapers.

“I want to kiss you.”

“What?” Zaeed asked, still watching the game.

“I want to kiss you now.”

Zaeed laughed. “Are you that jealous of this machine for getting my attention?”

“No,” Shepard said. “I can wait until you’re done.”

Zaeed glanced at Shepard and cursed as he missed again. Zaeed shook the controls and then looked at Shepard firmly. Shepard watched him back. His determined, stubborn, old boyfriend. Zaeed said, “You’re serious.”

“Yeah. Please. The next round is on me.”

Zaeed softened and grinned. “All right.”

Shepard adjusted his grip on Zaeed’s hips and pushed him back against the machine. Zaeed’s grin stayed firm, cocky. Shepard leaned in and pressed their hips together. He lightly brushed his nose against Zaeed’s and watched as Zaeed leaned in so their lips touched. He had him. Zaeed wrapped his arms around Shepard’s shoulders, hooking his fingers behind his neck. Shepard kissed him softly at first, pressing their bodies together more than extending the kiss. Zaeed carefully parted Shepard’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them.

Oh, they were going to make out in public.

Shepard tightened his grip on Zaeed as Zaeed spread his legs so Shepard could get closer to him. Lifting Zaeed, Shepard pushed him back against the machine again. Zaeed was slightly above him now, tilting both of their heads to continue the kiss. Shepard’s hands shamelessly gripped Zaeed’s ass as he moved their groins together. Zaeed nipped at Shepard’s lip, and the heat pulsed through Shepard. Zaeed gave him a confident smile. Zaeed knew exactly which buttons to press on Shepard.

Zaeed pecked his lips again and said, “How about you go back to the apartment, do a load of laundry, and sit in that hot tub and wait for me? I’ll come back with a plush for you.”

Shepard loosened his grip on Zaeed so Zaeed stood back on the ground. He was tempted. “If I’m left waiting for you, I’ll be a raisin by the time you find me.”

“Well, I can’t win you a plush if you can’t keep your hands off of me.”

Shepard liked the idea of having a small prize that was a result of Zaeed’s determination, but he didn’t like the idea of wallowing alone in a tub. Shepard pressed himself back against Zaeed. “How about, I wait here patiently and don’t say a word, and then when you win me the toy, I’ll do both of our laundry and then we’ll sit in the tub.”

“No touching either and you’ve got a deal, Shepard.”

Shepard huffed, but he nodded. “A kiss to seal the deal?”

Zaeed laughed and pushed Shepard off of him. “There’ll be time for that later. I’ve got to win you that plush before a kid wants to play.”

Shepard laughed softly. He leaned back against the machine to watch Zaeed play. Zaeed put his hands on the controls and then, after a beat of hesitation, looked back at Shepard. He smirked again. Shepard hoped he’d get his kiss, but Zaeed didn’t make a move. Shepard asked, “What?”

Zaeed held out his hand and said, “Credits.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
